The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 21
Mako and Mr. Sukimoji have begun their battle. Sukimoji is using the Taiyotsuki No Ken, which are the swords that they are fighting for. '' Mako: "Great, I finally get to see those amazing swords in battle." Sukimoji: "If you can catch up, that is." Mako: "Watch me." ''Mako crosses swords with Sukimoji before he fights as a sign of respect. Sukimoji: "Are you ready?" Mako: "Let's go." They break the cross and both strike again and again, going back and forth between blocking and attacking. Sukimoji manages to knock back Mako towards the trees. Mako stands up and slices the tree multiple times. He lifts the sections of tree trunk with his swords and kicks them at Sukimoji one after another. '' Sukimoji: "Hehe, and here I thought this was a sword fight." ''Sukimoji slices the sections easily but the last one is followed by Mako, who slashes him and causes Sukimoji to drop to his knees. Mako: "Who said anything about just using swords? Gotta take advantage of my surroundings." Sukimoji: "Ahh, very good. Now it's my turn." Sukimoji begins to spin around with his swords close to the ground. He picks up speed and a dust cloud begins to form. Mako covers his mouth and eyes. Sukimoji: "Let's see how well you fight with no eyes." Sukimoji jumps out from the cloud and slashes at Mako, who jumps back just in time. Mako: "Looks like you're getting slow in your old age." Sukimoji lunges at Mako and is able to cut Mako's wrists so that he drops his swords. Sukimoji: "How's that for slow?" Mako starts kicking at Sukimoji, who is able to block with the swords, but is pushed back by the force. Mako back flips back to his swords and picks them up. Sukimoji: "You certainly have gotten better. But here is where it ends. I'm sorry, but I will be keeping these swords." Sukimoji closes his eyes and holds out his arms for a moment. He opens his eyes and slices, but it creates a cut through the air that flies towards Mako. Mako partially blocks it but is hit and knocked down. Mako: "What the heck was that??" Sukimoji: "That was Hakairyoku, or the Power of Destruction. It comes from great strength and skill, and it what will end this battle." Sukimoji sent more cuts through the air at Mako, but he is able to dodge them. Sukimoji sends one on the ground which knocks Mako on his butt. Mako thought to himself, "There's no way I can fight him from far away like this. I have to get up close, but how?" He thinks for a moment. Mako: "I got it!" Mako ran into the trees behind the house and yells behind him. Mako: "Come and get me, old man!" Sukimoji: "Hmph, very well, I could use a bit of exercise." Sukimoji runs after him, but once he is in the forest, he cannot find Mako. "Where could he be?" Mako: "Right here, sensei." Mako drops down on Mr. Sukimoji. The hilt of his swords lands on Sukimoji's back and he falls to the ground. Mako stands over him with his swords on the back of his neck. Mako: "Looks like I win." Sukimoji: "Ha, you'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" With just his wrist, Sukimoji is able to send an air slash at Mako's leg, making him drop to a knee. Sukimoji jumps up and roundhouse kicks Mako away. '' Mako: "Damn. I don't know if I can win. But I have to! Maybe I can...." ''Mako stands up, closes his eyes, and breathes deeply. He opens his eyes and releases an attack, but it flies through the air and hits Sukimoji, who goes flying into his store and crashes. Mako: "I did it! I can't believe it! I really just did it!" "Unbelievable," thought Sukimoji, "he only saw it a couple of times but he was able emulate it perfectly. He will certainly be an amazing swordsman." He tries to stand up but can't bring the strength. Mako walks over to him and stands over Sukimoji. Mako: "Looks like I finally won. You even said that's what would end it." Sukimoji: "That was definitely a battle to remember. Mako, you have earned these swords." Mako: "Yahooo!! Ow, ow ow ow, my arm is still hurting." Sukimoji: "Haha I think we should take a little time to recover don't you think?" Mako: "Sounds good." A few days later, Sukimoji called Mako back to his store. He was sitting out in the back with a cup of tea and a case sitting in front of him. '' Mako: "Hello, sensei." Sukimoji: "Ah, hello, Mako. I take it you are here to claim your swords?" Mako: "Well, yes, but I also came to say goodbye. Today I will be starting my pirate journey, and I will be leaving Crescent Island. You have given me so much, I will miss you and the time I have spent training under you." Sukimoji: "Indeed, I will miss you too, Mako. You have grown incredibly since that first time you walked in here. I hope to hear about you someday. Anyway, here you are, the Taiyotsuki No Ken." ''Mako takes the case, pulls off the silk cover and sees the two swords sitting in the case. He is entranced by the swords and cannot take his eyes off of them. Mako: "Wow, these are amazing. I can't believe they're mine. Thank you so much Mr. Suki-" Mr. Sukimoji had disappeared. Mako looked all around, but Sukimoji was gone. He wasn't there when Mako and Benji set sail either. Mako visited the shop before he and Benji got their things to bring to their new pirate crew. Mr. Sukimoji wasn't there and he had heard from his dad that Sukimoji hadn't been seen since. Mako walked around the inside of the shop, reminiscing about his days of training. Benji: "Miss him?" Mako turns and sees his brother in the doorway. Mako: "Heh, yeah, a lot." Benji looks around the shop, inspecting the swords on the wall, still untouched for months. Benji: "Never really been in here." Mako: "I can't even count how many times I've been through this room." Benji: "That's how I feel about Kumamaru's dojo. That place has a lot of great memories." Mako: "This one too. Well, I guess we should get going, shouldn't we?" Benji: "Guess so. Let's go." Mako follows Benji, but as he reaches the doorway, he turns and bows. Mako: "Thank you sensei. See you soon." Chapter 21 - End Previous Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures